Trade talk:IOS Post/@comment-5536691-20121224110913
UserID: genrou (iOS) - Kindly send me a cheer telling me what you want. Need to retrieve those cards first. Will send trade after that. - Kindly note that those in my deck are NOT for sale or trade. - Trading my 4 PP for your 5 ED, or 5 ED for your 5 PP. Selling regular cards for PP (preferred) or ED, price negotiable: FOREST Arbor Avenger - 1 Ares, God of War - 2 (2 cards for 3) Bellerophon, Heavenly Guard - 3 Betrayer Sariel - 2 (2 cards for 3) Blood Drinker Princess - 7 (2 cards for 12) Blood Hunter Orc - 2 Dark Knight Dragon - 8 Disruptive Draconian - 7 Dissolute Grimalkin - 12 (2 cards for 22) Enraged Chronos - 8 Graveyard Dullahan - 1 Great Griffon - 2 (2 cards for 3) Holy Wyvern - 2 (2 cards for 3) Legendary Witch Rita Repulsa - 5 (2 cards for 9) Liberty Seeker Amphitryon - 3 (2 cards for 5) Lushgrowth Leonard - 12 (2 cards for 22) Machine Lord Talos - 3 (2 cards for 5) Mielikki, Forest Huntress - 5 Moon Healing Spirit - 2 Nemean Lion - 1 Nemus the Guardian - 1 Nightfall Pumpkin Spirit - 3 (2 cards for 5) Ominous Reaper - 3 (2 cards for 5) Pestering Cait Sith - 2 (2 cards for 3) Prosperous Baby Dragon - 30k Coins Prosperous Young Dragon - 50k Coins Sand Fortress Watchman - 2 (2 cards for 3) Sensate Ara - 2 (2 cards for 3) Silvia, Divine Nymph - 15 Smoldering Nidhogg - 2 (2 cards for 3) Timber Dragon - 1 Verdant Mandrake Nymph - 10 Werewolf of the Dawn - 3 (2 cards for 5) Zombified Nidhogg - 8 WATER Abyss Goliath - 1 Aerial Scope Tiggunernit - 1 Artemis the Chaste - 2 (2 cards for 3) Bewitching Scylla - 1 Conflicting Bat Betty - 2 (2 cards for 3) Demeter, Deity of Sacred Law - 2 (2 cards for 3) Divine Invoker Reticula - 2 Elegant Naga Raja - 2 (2 cards for 3) Fedora, Death Facade - 2 (2 cards for 3) Fickle Vampiress - 2 (2 cards for 3) Four-Armed Muidris - 8 (2 cards for 15) Genius Baby Dragon - 25 (2 cards for 45) Ghoulish Barbarian - 5 Hel, Ruler of the Dead - 2 (2 cards for 3) Holy Dragon - 2 (2 cards for 3) Holy Sentinel Lazward - 2 Imperial Wyvern - 3 (2 cards for 5) Legendary Jiaolong - 1 Nike, Goddess of Triumph - 12 Melancholy Undine - 12 Mors, Goddess of Death - 3 (2 cards for 5) Odin the Commander - 1 Proud Astaroth - 1 Pure Snow Maiden - 8 (2 cards for 15) Raging Astaroth - 2 (2 cards for 3) Raging Leviathan - 2 (2 cards for 3) Rampaging Ceto - 2 (2 cards for 3) Seajewel Vouivre - 1 Serpent Tamer Eridanus - 2 (2 cards for 3) Silent Mermaid - 3 Star Reader - 3 (2 cards for 5) Stormcaller Silpheed - 12 (2 cards for 22) Therianthrope Awakening - 2 (2 cards for 3) Undersea Gladiatrix - 5 Voidtide Elf - 2 (2 cards for 3) Whirlpool Gargoyle - 3 Whispering Celestial - 3 FIRE Alexis Unbound - 35 Crimson Ghoul - 1 Deranged Nightmare - 4 (2 cards for 7) Great Sage Sun Wukong - 1 Djieien of Eternal Life - 35 Fatespeaker Bifrons - 10 Firelord Balrog - 1 Flameseer Apophis - 12 (2 cards for 22) Flaming Sauron - 2 (2 cards for 3) Hermes, Anointed Emissary - 4 (2 cards for 7) Hols Protecting Archangel - 2 Impetuous Hrungnir - 3 King Dragon - 2 (2 cards for 3) Lady Black Cat, Frolicker - 2 (2 cards for 3) Mighty Baby Dragon - 1 (5 MBD for 4) Mighty Young Dragon - 2 (3 MYD for 4) Money Hungry Ursa - 3 (2 cards for 5) Nemesis, Punishment Deity - 2 (2 cards for 3) Netherworld King - 2 (2 cards for 3) Nova Summoner - 3 (2 cards for 5) Pondering Belial - 8 (2 cards for 15) Pyromancer of Fungus Grove - 70 Q.T. Upierzyca Joker - 5 (2 cards for 9) Quarantined Kanassa - 3 Scheming Focalor - 3 (2 cards for 5) Seething Pumpkin King - 3 (2 cards for 5) Shamash, War Tactician - 5 (2 cards for 9) Stalwart Beast Battalion - 3 Stealth Panther Warmonger - 7 Svarog the Leader - 2 (2 cards for 3) Tempest Drake - 2 (2 cards for 3) Twinwall Firewyrm - 1 Vithar of Divine Boots - 5 Zairic Antagonist - 4 (2 cards for 7) Zombified Surtr - 3 (2 cards for 5)